ToneHina
The Couple ToneHina is the term used to refer to the romantic relationship between Toneri Ōtsutsuki and Hinata Hyūga. Their Relationship 'Blank Period' The Last: Naruto the Movie Hinata can be seen sitting alone on a swing in a park. She is then approached by Toneri, who sees her crying, asking why she is. Toneri attempts to kidnap Hinata, but fails due to Naruto's interference. Before he disappears, Toneri tells them that he will definitely be back for Hinata. The next day, knowing that her younger sister, Hanabi has been kidnapped by Toneri, Hinata and her team; Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru and Sai, are sent on a mission to save her sister. During the mission, they went into a cave with a glowing lake inside. The team then dive into the lake. In the lake, just before Hinata was about to enter the passageway to the moon, a puppet disguised as Toneri appears in front of her. He calls her the "Byakugan Princess" and asks her to marry him. Later, he is then being interrupted by Naruto. After Naruto destroy the puppet, he and Hinata continue and regroup with the team. At one night, Toneri appears after Naruto confesses his love to Hinata. Toneri says that he has come to hear Hinata’s answer and Hinata then leaves with Toneri. When Naruto chases after Toneri and Hinata, he yells at Toneri to give Hinata back to him. Toneri says to Naruto that Hinata comes to him willingly and they are getting married. Toneri cast a spell on Hinata, which makes her slowly pass out after he defeated Naruto. At Toneri's castle, Hinata is seen asleep in a room with Toneri, looking at her. Toneri comments that Hinata is beautiful and wants to know more about her. Toneri then uses his power to see Hinata’s memory and was not happy when he to sees that she is only thinking about Naruto. Shortly after Hinata woke up at the next day, Hinata found her unconscious younger sister. When Hinata is looking at her younger sister, Toneri appears and says that he is happy that she understand how he feel. Toneri shows Hinata around the castle and she finds out he is living alone with the puppets in the castle. Toneri tells Hinata a little bit about him, saying he has lived alone after his father died when he was young. He then shows Hinata the place they are going to hold their wedding. After the discussion of their wedding, Toneri asks Hinata to knit a scarf for him to which she agrees. While Hinata was making the scarf, Toneri stated he was looking forward to the finished scarf. When Hinata and Toneri are eating together at the dining room, Hinata sees a floating island outside the window. Toneri explains to Hinata that the island is the temple of Hamura, which floats near the castle once a year during the rebirth castle. Later, Hinata uses her byakugan and says that she is sure that the Tenseigan is hidden on the floating island. After catching Hinata trying to destroy the Tenseigan, Toneri realized Hinata did not love him and in a fit of jealousy tore up the scarf she had actually made for Naruto. To make sure Hinata did not betray him again, he brainwashed her so that she would still go through with their wedding. As the wedding was taking place, Toneri was about to kiss Hinata. However, Naruto disrupted the wedding, and to humiliate Naruto, Toneri had the brainwashed Hinata attack him. Toneri orders Hinata to attack Naruto and brings Hinata back to his side when Naruto successes remove the jutsu. When Toneri tries to reinstate the jutsu, he starts to get pain from his new eyes and Hinata runs off with Naruto to the Tenseigan’s location. After destroying the Tenseigan, Naruto and Hinata regroup with the team. Suddenly, a large Gedo-esque statue attacks the team. When Naruto fights the Gedo-esque statue with his bijuu mode, Toneri appears in his Tenseigan Chakra Mode and uses one of his techniques to blows the team away. Toneri then kidnaps Hinata and throw her into a cage, leading Naruto to fight him. After being defeated by Naruto, Hinata is freed from the cage and she takes back Hanabi’s eyes by ripping them out of him. However, Toneri did not admit defeat and gathers all the byakugan eyes from the Tenseigan that Naruto and Hinata have destroyed. When Toneri absorbed Naruto’s chakra, Hinata holds Naruto’s hand and infuses her chakra into him. They tell Toneri to stop but he did not listen and continues absorbing the energy around him. However, in absorbing this energy, Toneri is pulled out into space as he accidentally absorbing the sun’s energy, which he passed his chakra limits. Toneri was about to explode but Naruto goes to grab him and pull him back to the moon, saving his life and stop the moon from falling. At the cave with the glowing lake, when the team is about to take their leave, Naruto and Hinata ask Toneri to come back with them and live on earth instead of living alone on the moon to which he declines, saying that he will remain in the moon and atone for his sins before leaving. Evidence *It is revealed that Toneri had romantic interest in Hinata and desired to use her to revive his clan.Movie: The Last: Naruto the Movie *Toneri called Hinata the "Byakugan Princess".Movie: The Last: Naruto the Movie *Toneri asked Hinata to become his wife.Movie: The Last: Naruto the Movie *Hinata "accepted" Toneri's proposal.Movie: The Last: Naruto the Movie *Due to his love for Hinata, Toneri wishes to take her away before the world is destroyed. *Toneri shows a softer side towards her after she "accepts" his proposal of marriage such as giving her free reign over his castle and showing her the location of the Tenseigan and the Mausoleum of Hamura even asking her to make him a scarf and share tea with her.. Quotes * (To Naruto about Hinata's answer) "Give her back? Hinata came to me willingly. This has been destined since ancient times. Hinata and I shall be married." * (To Hinata) "Damn it. So you were knitting this for him and not me?!" Among the Fans ToneHina is a relatively popular pairing among the fans, it is often shipped because of Toneri's feelings towards Hinata and how the two characters look together. It is a rival pairing towards NaruHina. Trivia *Hinata technically has two husbands, due to having a wedding with Toneri and being called his wife. Also because sometime after that Hinata married Naruto. References Category:Couples involving Hinata Category:Fanon Couples Category:Past Semi-Canon Couples Category:Movie Couples Category:Couples involving Toneri